


Undone, Undo

by crna_macka



Series: A Kiss is not a Kiss (Midvale High) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is so worried about boys being fragile that she doesn't realize she can break a girl's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone, Undo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Kara is nervous about her first kiss and Alex kinda 'teaches' her how to kiss."

Alex might not have Kryptonian hearing, but she does have keen ears for a human, finely tuned to the sound of car doors opening and closing, footsteps and whispers on the porch, and the seal of the front door as it opens and closes. She glances at the clock, 10:55 on the digital display, and turns another page in her book. The Danvers’ curfew is 11, but Eliza never stays up that late when Kara is the one that’s gone out.

There are no footsteps on the stairs, but Alex isn’t surprised by the light tapping at the door before Kara pokes her head in. Alex is already smirking, ready to tease Kara about her date, but the nervousness on her foster sister’s face stops the game before it starts.

“Hey,” Alex says neutrally, canting her head as Kara hesitates.

“Do you have a minute?” Kara asks. There’s a strange pitch in her voice, one that puts Alex on mild alert, ready to go into protective mode at a moment’s notice.

“Sure,” Alex says, already setting her book aside and sitting up straighter. She scoots to one side of the mattress, making room for Kara to sit beside her if she wants. She notices Kara making sure the door is shut behind her, but says nothing until Kara perches awkwardly on one side of her bed instead of settling in her usual spot against the headboard. “How was the movie?”

“Um, it was good.” Kara’s fingers twist together in her lap. The fidgeting is distracting. Alex tamps down the impulse to reach out and still the movement. “Really good. Dinner was good. The date was good. Really good. Like, nice, and Jason is nice, he’s a good guy, and he’s really sweet, and I like him a lot…”

Alex knows she’s got an eyebrow raised because it won’t go any higher and Kara’s ramble has finally stopped in a sigh.

“Alex, he’s going to think I hate him. He probably thinks that already because this is, like, the third date, right? And he’s been so perfect and tonight would have been perfect too except…”

Alex doesn’t sigh, even though she wants to.

“Except, I mean, he wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him too, of course, but I can’t - stop smiling, this isn’t funny, Alex.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex holds her hands up to placate. “It’s not funny. Why can’t you kiss him?”

“I don’t know how.”

Kara looks genuinely distressed, so Alex certainly isn’t going to laugh. “You don’t know how. Just tell him it’s your first kiss. He can show you.”

“No!” Kara protests. “I mean, it’s not just that. What if I hurt him? This isn’t - I mean, he’s lucky we can even hold hands.”

Alex can’t help the amusement in her lopsided smile. The thought of Kara’s boyfriends being lucky just to hold hands and not feel overpowered - it’s a nice twist on every TV romance she’s ever seen. Although she can see why Kara worries. Kara always worries about not being human enough, about her Kryptonian physiology showing through. “You know he’s fine, right? You hold my hand all the time and I’ve never broken. Maybe cracked a few ribs with a hug once, but that was nothing.”

Kara smiles weakly and finally situates herself fully on the mattress, cross-legged and mirroring Alex. “Liar.”

“I know,” Alex says. “But that’s the point. Living proof that you’ve never hurt a human despite putting my life in peril every day with physical displays of affection.”

Kara glances away sheepishly, starting to blush. “Yeah, but you’re different. I know how to… I don’t have to think about… I mean, okay, so I can hug him or hold his hand, whatever. That’s not the real problem.”

Alex has to lean forward to make out the low mutter, directed away from her. “Okay, so kiss my cheek. You can do that, right?” She lets a little challenge slip into her voice, trying to coax Kara back. This is easy, she realizes. This is no different from getting Kara over any of her other early fears on this planet.

Kara, ever trusting when it comes to Alex, does as she’s told, darting in for a quick peck on the cheek before retracting into her own space again. Alex actually chuckles. “Am I bleeding? Do I look concussed?”

“Not funny,” Kara pouts, although she’s obviously fighting against a smile.

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Alex boasts, poking Kara in the ribs. Kara grabs her hand to pull it away and leaves a quick kiss on the opposite cheek.

“Like a ninja,” Kara starts, but the brief touch of Alex’s lips at the corner of her mouth stops anything further.

“There,” Alex says, nodding as though that wasn’t just as much of a surprise for her. “Let him kiss you. You’ll be fine.”

“I can’t just… what if he… I don’t want him to think I’m just tolerating it.”

Alex shrugs and spreads her hands. “You’ll figure it out. Every teenager on Earth does.”

Technically, Alex’s first kiss was a chaste, awkward, twelve-year-old affair with a skinny boy whose voice hadn’t changed yet. They had an unspoken agreement not to talk about it after that and wound up not talking at all, much to Alex’s secret relief. Her first kiss as a teenager, the one she considers her real first kiss, was a back-of-the-bus ambush after a track meet with the Spanish exchange student she had been crushing on for months, a girl with gorgeous brown eyes and long, thick hair that tickled her jaw, and soft, sure lips that were not entirely unlike Kara’s in the way they take Alex’s breath away.

The kiss is over as soon as Alex’s fingertips touch Kara’s cheek.

Even this close, when all Alex can see is Kara’s bright blue eyes and gloss-smudged lips, she can see the nerves showing through. That constant need for reassurance that Kara seems to have.

Alex reflexively licks her lips and immediately wishes she hadn’t.

“That was good,” she offers. She shouldn’t have hesitated. Kara doesn’t look convinced.

So Alex ducks her head. Shows her again, shows her more, and starts to hate Jason, a little bit. Starts to resent the whole male population, really, for being the reason this is happening at all.

Because now she realizes, this is how Kara’s affection can hurt. This is an ache she can’t imagine them feeling at all.


End file.
